Video Shoot
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: On the set of shooting the music video for Dance With Asmodeus, Kaito has an epiphany. He just might kill Gakupo for touching his precious Miku-chan. All he needs is a cardboard katana and his thirst for an unconcious eggplant lover will be satisfied.


**Sup? Yeah, I still have a million other things I should be doing but I couldn't help this one. ****_Dance With Asmodeus_**** is definately one of my favorite Vocaloid songs. This is the first Vocaloid fanfiction I've written but I suppose everyone will have an urge to do so sometime. I mean who doesn't love Vocaloid?**

_**Disclaimer: Uh yeah four words: I. Live. In. Georgia. It's really **_**not**_** possible for me to own Vocaloid. Also mothy-sama owns Dance With Asmodeus, not me.**_

* * *

_Doku wo himeta RIBIDOO no aji tsukisashita yaiba no kairaku_

_Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawaru_

_Fuku wo nugisute dakiaeba genjitsu e wa mou nido to modorenai_

_**(The taste of libido hid the poison, the pleasure of the sword was thrust**_

_**The blood and sweat that blends together will before long change to purple drops**_

_**By throwing off our clothes and embracing each other, they can never again return to reality)**_

* * *

"Alright everyone! I want this done perfectly! I want to _feel_ the passion here! Understand?"

"Hai mothy-sama!"

* * *

Kaito twitched violently as the scene unfurled before his eyes.

Usually he loved music video shoots, it was always fun to act out what the song was about in fun costumes. Plus, it was an added bonus when they were making videos for mothy-sama's music. He wrote such exciting and moving pieces that were absolutely genius.

However, Kaito suddenly felt the burning desire to strangle mothy-sama. _Slowly_. Because surely this couldn't be considered genius.

It screamed _sex_.

Sex, lust, whatever. It was one of the seven deadly sins for Kami's sake!

Pale and delicate hands linked to _bare_ arms were wrapped around the strong neck of a purple haired man whose _bare_ back faced the camera. The only indicator that showed who the hands belonged to were the teal nails that shimmered in the light.

Kaito twitched again as the performers switched to the final part of the chorus. Usually Kaito loved the sweet, innocent sound of _her_ voice, but this song made him want to wash out her adorable little mouth with soap then destroy any and all copies of this video.

...

The purple haired man was _licking_ a part of her body. He couldn't tell which part due to him only being able to see what was on the screen, however licking was licking and the teal haired female acting right now most likely had all of her body exposed.

"_It increases the drama and lets an audience_ feel _the passion and scandel that goes on_." mothy-sama had explained sagely when he had instructed all actors involved in the steamy scenes to remove their clothes.

_"Gakupo I will kill you for this." _he thought darkly.

"Why can't I be in the song?" Rin whined.

"Because you're too young for this sort of thing Rin." Meiko responded nonchalantly.

"No I'm not!" She protested.

"Rin, it's about sex. You're fourteen." Meiko deadpanned.

Kaito scowled as the cursed words were spoken aloud.

"But Miku-nee gets it be in it!" The blonde protested. Kaito twitched again at the reminder. Meiko shot him a weird look mixed with sympathy but ignored him.

"Miku's sixteen and legal so it's fine." was the short reply.

"Miku-nee is so lucky! She gets to wear that pretty, grey silky dress and act all seductive with Gakupo-nii like a grown-up!"

This time instead of twitching, the water bottle in Kaito's hand exploded as a dark aura eveloped him. Meiko paled a bit and clamped a hand over Rin's mouth.

Everyone but Miku knew of Kaito's affections and vice versa on her feelings for him, so it made Meiko question mothy-sama's sanity when he announced the cast for this particular song.

Was he trying to elict a violent mental breakdown from the normally gentle blue-haired man? The world may never know.

"Alright Kaito, get changed! Your part is up soon!"

"Hai mothy-sama." Kaito bit out.

* * *

_Kieta koibito wo sagashiteta wakamono_

_Ibasho wo tsukitometa akuma no sumu yashiki_

_Wakamono wa josou shite akuma ni chikadzuita_

_Futokoro no katana wo akuma ni tsukisashita_

**_(I was searching for my young lover that disappeared_**

**_I discovered her whereabouts; the mansion where a demon lives_**

**_Wearing youthful female clothing, I got close to the demon_**

_**And stabbed it in the heart with a katana)**_

* * *

As he plunged the fake katana into Gakupo's 'heart' (thank goodness mothy-sama hadn't wanted the 'real feeling' effect for this scene), Kaito's mind wondered to his part of the song. He was apperently searching for his young lover who had been stolen away from him and he instantly thought of teal.

He imagined Miku running out to him in her sexy, short, 'dress' used for the video. Her long teal pigtails were curled and they bounced behind her as she launched herself at him, locked her bare feet around his waist and clung to his chest.

_"Oh Kaito-kun! You've saved me from the demon who had clouded my mind with lust! Take me away into the sunset so we can be together forever!" _she cried cuddling into him as he held her. Grinning stupidly, Kaito shouted his joyous agreement.

_"Of course Miku-chan!"_

* * *

Mothy-sama and the rest of the cast watched on, feeling rather disturbed as Kaito merrily stabbed Gakupo multiple times with the carboard katana. The stupid happy grin would not leave the blue haired man's face as he mercilessly beat up the eggplant lover. Gakupo had been knocked out about ten minutes ago, comical x's where his eyes should have been and a large bump on his head. Everyone else had been to frightened to move and help the man.

"Uh, Kaito-kun. As much as I love your enthusiasm, you only had to stab Gakupo once." mothy-sama called out.

Blinking as if being woken from a trance, Kaito looked around and then looked down at Gakupo. When he saw him unconcious, Kaito chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh, heh heh. My bad mothy-sama, I got...excited." The rest of the group sweat-dropped and looked around awkwardly. After a few minutes, Meiko grabbed Gakupo and dragged him away. She indicated for everyone to follow her. Soon enough it was only Kaito and Miku left in the room, the rest were looking around the doorway.

"Uh Kaito-kun, you were really good with your part." Miku stammered while blushing. Kaito grinned cheerfully.

"Thank you Miku-chan! You know I love your voice but, I absolutely despised your part in this production!"

At hearing these words, Meiko slapped her head.

_That idiot! He's gonna make Miku cry! What the hell is he thinking?!_

Miku's big blue eyes welled up with tears.

"You did?" she cried out. Kaito nodded and walked towards her.

"You see Miku-chan, I don't want you touched like that. Ever. Because you're mine!" He grinned boyishly at her and before she could comprehend, he swung her over his shoulder and walked out of the studio. Miku's bright red blush as she realized Kaito was carrying her in her current 'attire', was the last thing everyone saw.

"Did Kaito-nii just confess to Miku-nee?" Rin asked confusedly. Everyone exchanged puzzled glances before nodding unsurley.

"He sucks at it." was Rin's blunt statement. Most agreed with that.

"I thought it was rather cute." mothy-sama commented. After a moments consideration, the cast and crew nodded their heads.

"What an idiot." Meiko mumbled. "He just walked off with Vocaloid's biggest star to Kami knows where for Kami knows how long." Mothy-sama's eyes widened at the statement.

"KAITO! GET BACK HERE! I NEED MIKU-CHAN FOR MY GENIUSNESS! BRING HER BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! QUICK EVERYONE AFTER HIM!" At the command, confused looks were shared before shrugs went around and everyone took off after the blue haired man and his prize.

"Idiot." Meiko complained.

* * *

**Heh, Tada! I wrote this in about five minutes after thinking it up in the shower. Haha I hope you all enjoyed, it's not my best work but hey it's kinda cute!**

**Review or I will track every single one of you down and slaughter you in cold blood. ^-^ Because come on guys, I can freaking ****_see_**** it when you guys favorite or follow but there's just NO reviews!**


End file.
